caedafandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeline
Event Timeline +Zaedria Continent (1st server) is inhabited. Millennia after the land settled and the seas stopped boiling, and the land of Zaedria became peaceful, humans arrived from some other place and began colonizing the land. Several small battles broke out between the indigenous races(elves, dwarves, etc.) before the Treaty was brokered using a Var as a mediator. The lynch pin of this agreement was that the resources of the land be extracted in a responsible manner. Dwarves handle stone, elves handle trees, and orcs/trolls/goblinoids handle the game. Humans are kept in restriction on resource consumption. The city of Adonel is established as a trade hub and capital of humanity. F.E 0: Aereathana the Drunken disgraced Areathana the Valiant, ruler of Adonel, sends small parties out to bring him the heads of different races as trophies. He is caught while out on one such venture by an elven scout team, and, though he escapes, Adonel is besieged by a conglomerate of different races. In his fear of what will happen, Aereathana turns to the drink and diminished. He becomes known as the Drunken, and a mob of people from the city storm his manner and take him forward to be judged by Envoys of the Treaty. 1 f.e years later: a historically important price increase of stone Due to the scandal of Aereathana being arrested and tried, there is a massive tax placed on many important resources, most of these are Stone. Because humans use so much stone, it was decided by the Treaty council members that they are forced to pay for their crimes against the rest of the races, and so the dwarves began charging a heavier price for less stone. This is also where dwarves became notorious for their clever trading practices. 6 f.e years later: Founder of Adonel disgraced Adonel's founder becomes enraged at the price hike and incites his people into revolting against the Treaty. Several times these revolts are put down, and on the Fourth Revolt the population of the human towns become tired of being killed over one person's whims, and cast out the founder, to wander the wilds in nothing but rags. Scribes bitterly record this information. 9 f.e years later: the Fifth Revolt A few years after the founder is cast out and a new leader was chosen, the people begin to starve. So much food is being sold to pay for the stone price hike that people can not sustain themselves. A band of peasants rises up and joins with members of the city guard to attack nearby settlements belonging to treaty council members, with the warning that these attacks will continue until the Treaty is amended and the tax oppression reduced or removed. The war goes on for almost a decade before the council members agree to meet and discuss terms with the new human leaders. 12 f.e years later: Frinnual of Eleer wins important vote Frinnual of Eleer,(an elven nation), becomes the first Council Chancellor, whose' job it is to roam the land ensuring peace by way of settling trade disputes. Prosperity reaches the entire continent, save only for those deepest and most unreached places, and all populations boom under the new economic windfall that passes over the land. 19 f.e years later: a major shortage of musical instruments After an incident with a bard called Dobrias. He used some scroll he knew nothing about to project his voice across miles of Zaedria, and his singing was proclaimed so awful that it drove men to madness, and music, in general, considered a taboo. Dobrias was torn apart by an angry mob and his lyre smashed to bits. The crazed herd of idiots then went about destroying ever instrument they could find, and many music shops were burnt to the ground in an effort to get some peaceful(if meager), quiet. 27 f.e years later: a moderate shortage of maps A few decades after Dobrias the Cruel And Unusual was dispatched, there arose a group proclaiming that all of the maps were lies meant to keep the people in a state of stupor, and many cartographers' workshops were burned. There was a rash of riots, and an Explorers Corp was established in order to remake them, as the trade was being reduced by no one knowing where they were going. Road signs were built and after the leaders of the anti-map cult were rounded up and imprisoned, but had to be released as they had first purchases all of the maps that they burned. The arson cases of map maker shops were never solved. 30 f.e years later: a beholder is added to the royal zoo A beholder is captured by the Royal Huntsman Brigade and locked up in the royal zoo. Due to the large influx of tourists trying to see this wonder of the monster world, and the merchandise sold from said tourism, the city is able to expand twice its size and becomes a veritable paradise for traders and visitors alike. There are rumors of a skeletal monstrosity lurking in the dark corners of the land, abducting people in the night for purposes unknown and to locations even more unknown. 32 f.e years later: Pharos, The Lich Enslaver of Gods, sacrifices the lives of millions before being defeated by Jura, Champion of Blue. A lich declares his domain after the sacrifice of nearly half the population of the land, uses his power to shackle the goddess Vyris and began a dark period of time. During this darkness, the Champion Jura leads an army to attack the Liches stronghold and is successful in defeating Pharos in single combat. 35 f.e years later: the Central Vote Peace reigns for several years after the Lich is destroyed, a grand castle and town is built, and trade booms once again. Aeromico of Vaeshic leads this "melting pot" city into a new age of intellectual prosperity, and many libraries and schools are built. Pay of Rofao is sent into exile after using magic to destroy one such building and all of the knowledge within it, only being stayed from execution due to her political influences and general love from the population. 36 f.e years later: Aeromico of Vaeshic dies 36 f.e years later: Pav of Rofao recalled from exile after it is discovered that the library she destroyed was a base of operations for a cult which planned to take over the city through sinister means. 48 f.e years later: the Eastern Purge Many Vampires arise, and there is a call to arms across the land. Led by several Elder Var, there is a systematic search and destroy pattern accomplished across the land. Many Vampires survive but are driven into hiding, while the rest are utterly destroyed and the areas they inhabited consecrated by Priests of Qyftarr. 73 years later: a moderate shortage of maps Maps have not been updated for several decades, owing to the Exploration Corp being disbanded after it was found they were involved with the original map destruction decades earlier. A plan which was formed for financial gain. Several intrepid scholars volunteer to update the existing maps, and the shortage is reversed into a surplus. 81 f.e years later: the Unending Fire A massive fire begins in a secluded wood but does not burn anything nearby. Scholars study it for many years but are unable to determine either its source or what fuels it. The area is cordoned off and a skeleton crew of intellectuals left behind to continue study. 120 f.e years later: the Kroatiah Eclipse The sun hides behind the moon in a freakish display of astronomy. Somehow the two heavenly bodies remain in sync for many years, and darkness covers the land. Many people die to monsters until a legion comprised of dwarves navigate the dark(comfortably) and steamroll through all inhabited areas. Once a month these dwarven forces roll through the area and purge the monsters to keep them at bay. Few dwarves are lost to the forces of the night. 488 f.e: Bixareth Mausoleum completed 500 f.e years later: Friphael the Unlucky invents new spell Friphael The Magnificent invents a new spell, which will "Change the face of teleportation and transmogrification as we know it!" He casts the spell. Friphael the Unlucky's location is still unknown. 501 f.e years later: the Gallows of Aneandr interior finished 511 f.e years later: the Stronghold of Ceat interior finished 521 f.e years later: Xaend of Aereadual is first mentioned 551 f.e years later: Tressel Castle destroyed during a small skirmish between human and orc forces. 557 f.e years later: a wyvern is first successfully repelled by wards Wards are established after a wyvern is spotted destroying a small village. They fail several times but are put up so rapidly by dedicated mages that eventually they hold, and the beast is repelled back to whatever dark place it emerged from. 569 f.e years later: the Mine of Mati razed 576 f.e years later: Feekol Stadium flooded 580 f.e years later: Feafa University foundation laid 600 f.e years later: Isetai Alchemist dedicated 632 f.e years later: Ruth Shrine razed 804 f.e years later: the Western Shift A titanic series of earthquakes rock the land. Many cities are destroyed and several thousand people die. The face of Zaedria is changed drastically, and the survivors scramble to rebuild their shattered worlds. With the loss of many proficient mages, plans are laid for a training ground for magic and sorcery. 839 f.e years later: Iberith Academy is founded near a small settlement, and the learning of magic users begins immediately. As soon as they graduate, these sorcerers and wizards go out across the land, for the most part helping to rebuilt society, but some turned to dark arts. Many heroes and villains arise and fall, and are lost to time. 1000 f.e years later: the Dire Eclipse Some unknown magic user attempts to destroy the heavens, and Eta works with Qyftarr to hide the sun from the people to remind them of the gods. 1002 years later: a historic price drop of oak When the eclipse is lifted, orcs and elves come to an agreement of territory, and the orcs leave an area flushed with many deep Oak forests. Due to the surplus, the price of this sturdy wood is dropped dramatically. Building speed is hastened on many projects. A group of extremists use the new path through now Orcless lands to begin a rebellion which changes in intensity for over three hundred years. Most of which time they are not taken seriously. 1395 f.e years later: a beholder is unleashed by rebels The Royal Zoo is broken into, and the descendant of the original caught Beholder is released to cause havoc in the city. It also eats or vaporizes most of the rebels involved with its release. The beast is eventually killed by Royal Guards, and the rebellion is taken seriously for the first real time. 1400 f.e years later: the Seven Year War The True Sons rebel group grows in power and rampages across the land. Economic and social norms are crippled, and paranoia rules the land. 1406 f.e years later: the Zakrer Battle At the Zakrer Field, a decisive battle is fought that ends the rebellion, as the Royal leadership uses superior tactics and a brilliant ambush to corner and slay the rebel instigators. Most survivors scatter or return to civilian life. A small group of Var moves into the region and sets up a town. 1426 f.e years later: the Sixth Aereylel Mistake 1507 f.e years later: Drudan Castle exterior finished 1509 f.e years later: The Vurian Empire is formed A new emperor moves into the shattered ruins of a once-great city and begins rebuilding it. This city prospers from its Var neighbors to the south. Leomaris Ilicyne comes to power in Ebonmere, a trading city. 1510 f.e years later: the Great Vote At Var Farms, a meeting is called between the Emperor of Vuria, Leomaris Ilicyne, Selussa Ilicyne, Yul Yassin, and Joshivar. Several treaties are discussed and implemented. The economy booms. Naga are seen in the region. 1512 f.e years later: The Vurian Empire falls due to outside pressures Despite trade flourishing, a general mood of apathy seems to permeate every facet of society, and the empire simply falls apart after just a few short years. Leomaris hatches a plan to create a new empire through fire and war and decides to conquer in power rather than respect. 1514 f.e years later: Archmage Yul Yassin is assassinated by Leomaris Ilicyne. This hastens Leomaris' descent into madness, as well as his pact with primal forces for more power. He becomes corrupt and begins a hostile takeover of the entire region. Var Farms falls and is annexed into his new kingdom, its' people forced to produce crops and erect a barracks in their own city, so Ilicyne troops can keep a close eye on them. Selussa meets with Joshivar and the two of them begin a resistance effort. Joshivar thinks of a plan to capture the wayward ￼ . 1518 f.e years later: Leomaris Ilicyne is executed as the result of a Var influenced coup When the Var Farms barracks is completed, Leomaris is invited for a formal inspection. During the inspection, he is lulled into a false sense of security and dropped into a pit. His leg is broken and he is captured by Joshivar and Kaylavar. Joshivar ends his leg and sends for the other members of the resistance to judge him. Leomaris breaks out of his imprisonment with the help of a double agent and begins to escape. His escape is cut short by a naga visitor to Var Farms and Joshivar, and the Var takes off his head after a fierce battle. 1524 f.e years later: Pharos, Enslaver of Gods uses large amount of black essence to form the Cardinal Pentagram The Var disappear from view, and their town seemingly vanishes overnight. A few occupants are confused and take refuge elsewhere. The Var whereabouts are unknown. 1525 f.e years later: Leomaris Ilicyne's smoldering visage is revived, and controlled to begin a continental war. His mind is destroyed and his body used to conquer. His wife, Selussa, hides their daughter and begins building her power. 1525 f.e years later: Selussa Ilicyne, the Materialist & Leomaris Ilicyne engage in continent destroying warfare. Mountains are razed into broken plains, the earth is shattered, and the seas boil. Hundreds of lives are lost as titanic magical forces are thrown back and forth. The battle lasts for many weeks. 1525 f.e years later: The Zaedria Continent is destroyed, the Smoldering Ruins are created, and assumed to be uninhabited. Populations begin to return in another place. +Ilias Continent written history begins (Current) 1526 f.e years later: Rykov of the Piercing Cross is confined to an indefinite coma following his forced cure from Lycanism. The god Umus is thought to be responsible for the chaos. 1526 f.e years later: Four members of the Ilias population are endowed with the mental knowledge of the various schools of magic from the souls lost in Zaedria. 1526 f.e years later: Ikrus, the Defiler, banishes Qyftarr after combat in Bragaoss. Despite intervention from several mages and warriors present, Qyftarr loses, and Eternal Night falls. 1526 f.e years later: After prayer, a party restores the Sun to Caeda at the Shrine of Qyftarr. Notable Members: Ajirai of Bragaoss, Zaaryth, Alphonse the Redeemed. Eternal Night turns out to be not so Eternal after all. 1527 f.e years later: The Grand Bazaar of Bragaoss is opened. 1527 f.e years later: The Var Affair occurs in Bragaoss. A Var is caught fighting and is executed. Political chaos ensues. A secret war begins to form. 1528 f.e years later: House Burain leads an assault on Uniorh. They successfully overrun the defense and take control of the town. They then raze the town. 1529 f.e years later: House Burain continues the assault on those that supported Uniorh, the Var are hunted to extinction. House Burain subsequently burns all written knowledge of the Var, they are lost to the world. 1530 f.e years later: In a freak event, tremors shake the continent of Ilias as a rip in the fabric of time occurs in an abandoned Northern temple. Adventurers flock to the wound, in reality, taking it back to the continent of Zaedria moments before its destruction. The adventurers realize this in enough time to race to the exit, making it back through as the continent collapsed on itself again in the past. Shades of Ikrus are seen roaming the region. 1545 f.e years later: House Burain, newly indebted, enters a war against Bragaoss to attempt to sidestep what they owe. 1550 f.e years later: Bragaoss is taken and sacked, Saladin of the Sand is knocked out. Dawne, Saladin’s blade enters a protective field. The survivors are blasted across the city as they try to pierce it with a lesser magical weapon. Saladin’s body is missing, presumed dead. 1555 f.e years later: The shattered remnants of the Bragaossi army regroup, the remaining Knights leading an underhanded assault against Bragaoss, it is retaken. Ajirai reigns supreme, assuming the title ‘of the Sand.’ 1560 f.e years later: The first Half-Elf Half-Orc hybrid is born in Isthmia. 1563 f.e years later: Saladin of the Sand reappears at a Bragaossi feast, slaying Ajirai and reclaiming his throne. 1564 f.e years later: Saladin of the Sand perishes from magical trauma based in wielding Dawne. 1565 f.e years later: the Dire Shift occurs, referring to the rapidly inflating Bragaossi war and trade economy. The value of the emerald is rendered almost to zero. The loss of Saladin’s economic guidance effects the continent. Farmers are unable to pay to fertilize the land, farm and river lands are abandoned. 1570 f.e years later: Ilias enters drought, much of the fertile riverland has been eroded, slowly beginning the transition of the continent into rock and sand. 1573 f.e years later: The Bragaossi desert and eroded river lands now cover most of the continent, Humans and Elves worried for their safety begin to flee to the North East corner of Ilias. 1574 f.e years: Continuing drought, erosion, and lowering sea levels expose a 27.4 mile long land bridge connecting the North Eastern tip of Ilias and Murn Darul, previously unreachable due to the absence of the land bridge and natural borders. 1580 f.e years later: The emigrating Humans and Elves stumble upon Yhelin, home to previously unseen Ancestral High Elves, their bloodlines and culture left untouched by the progressing world of Ilias. 1590 f.e years later: The immigrating population of Humans and Elves successfully breed into the indigenous population. Ancestral High Elves are essentially bred or wiped out. High Humans, Zaedrian Humans, and Half Elves remain. 1591 f.e years later: House Trotmai comes into power, establishing the rigid hierarchy that Yhelin is now known for. 1592 f.e years later: The Hunter’s Association is founded. Nothing is known about the founder except his hunting name, “The Man that Sold the World.” 1595 f.e years later: Notable Hunter, Mordred the Silent, is inducted into the Association after successfully bringing Allyster Trotmai a live wight. 1600 f.e years later: The Centennial Festival turns bloody, a peasant revolt is crushed by the combined might of House Westcolt and the Hunters 1605 f.e years later: Elaris Trotmai enacts the “Two Year Plan,” designed to increase the wages that the poorest of Yhelin earn. 1607 f.e years later: The Two Year Plan fails following the “Steel Revolt,” a Half-Elven and Zaedrian Human joint revolt against House Sterdnai’s mining policies, House Westcolt single handedly destroys this revolt. 1610 f.e years later: A notable Zaedrian Human trader rises from slavery, amassing riches and eventually buying his way into the ruling government. 1615 f.e years later: A phoenix kills a famous adventurer 1620 f.e years later: The fanatic religion, House of Ykborh, is founded. Unsolved murder rates rise 37% in the city that year. 1625 f.e years later: A sudden price drop of bronze 1630 f.e years later: Sea levels rise once more, the Ilias land bridge is covered, preventing travel once more. 1635 f.e years later: Leadoc the Strange consolidates power within the Hunter Association as Mordred rises to Harbinger. 1639: Current Date